


Holotape

by Lutece_Mess



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutece_Mess/pseuds/Lutece_Mess
Summary: Paladin Danse is given a Holotape with his name on it, but what he wants to know is where Summer is.





	Holotape

Static noise filled the previously silent room, and Paladin Danse waits for the holotape he just inserted into the radio to start playing. 

Scribe Haylen had come up to him, a scratched up holotape in her hand. Apparently, she had been told by her higher ups to give this to Danse directly. It's pale off-white and orange exterior had his name written all over it, literally. In small, dark letters, it read "For Danse".

The muffled sound of feral ghouls catches his attention quickly, along with the soft panting of whoever recorded this.

The voice sends chills down his spine.

"This is, uh... I forgot what the, uh, formal way of saying this, so.... This is Summer Abbot, Brotherhood of Steel Knight."

No, why was he given this. Where did Summer go anyways? Why wasn't she back on the Prydwen?

"I was sent on a solo mission to help retrieve some sorts of high tech distress beacon thingy that the scribes weren't able to get to. But... I might have ran into a bit of a problem..."

Problem?

"Apparently, this place was overtaken by ferals between the time of this extraction and the previous one. Th..The ammo I was given wasn't enough. I've run out of ways to defend myself, so I've locked myself in this room for the time being. The door won't last much longer, though..." Her voice was cracking as she spoke, she sounded as if she would cry.

Then she did cry. And god, it broke his heart.

"I-I'm not going to be able to make it out of here, I... I-I'm not ready to die! I'm scared!" She yelped when there's a loud bang at the door, and her crying gets harder.

"I-I never got to find my son, I-I never got to find Shaun.... We could have raised him together Danse..."

At this point he isn’t even sure he’s breathing. This has to be some sick joke.

"I-I am.... I'm so sorry.... I promised I would stay safe a-and I broke that promise to you... th-the door... isn't going to last much longer, so I'll cut this out now. I...I-I don't want you to hear what's about to happen.... b-but I just want you to know that I love you, I love you with my entire heart a-and I will.... never stop loving you... th-this is Summer Abbot, signing off.”

The holotape clicks off and the room is suddenly filled with silence. A thick, deafening silence. And then there’s crying. It takes Danse a moment to realize that he’s the one crying, and then he’s sobbing, clinging to himself like his life depended on it.

She’s gone.

She’s dead. She’s gone and dead and she’s never coming back and he never got to properly say goodbye save for the short “good luck, soldier” he gave her as she left. God, do her friends know? Was he one of the first of her peers to find out? His mind is racing and he can hardly breathe, and it feels like years before he can bring himself out of his panic. 

He knows what he has to do, he knows who he has to talk to and tell this to.

Danse needs to talk to Nick Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is just an au where my self insert dies and Danse gets to deal with it. I wrote this a long time ago but never finished it but I finished it now! When I was supposed to be working on something else.


End file.
